


One Last Time, With You

by Welsper



Category: Dance in the Vampire Bund
Genre: Battle for the Bund, F/M, Last Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Katie's army has reached the Bund. Will Mina be able to save it from her?
Relationships: Akira Kaburagi Regendorf/Mina Tepeş
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Shipoween 2019 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	One Last Time, With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).

“We can’t hold them any longer!”

Like ants they were swarming at the Bund, forming bridges over the water with their own bodies, uncaring for their own lives. It made Mina sick to her stomach, to see vampires being used like this, by her own sister no less. The Bund’s defenses had held as long as they could, all thanks to Yuki’s last warning to them, but there were millions of vampires in Katie’s army. She had numbers Mina didn’t, not any more. Her people were scattered over the world now, alone and defenseless and Mina would not see them dragged into this mad game of theirs.

“Katie… I won’t let you win this game,” Mina hissed. “You will not take my Bund a second time, this I swear.”

“Princess, we should evacuate,” Wolfgang said next to her. He was smeared in blood, his own and that of Katie’s army.

“Not this time,” Mina said. She knew how it pained him, but where to evacuate? Mina was tired of running, of being on the defensive. The vampires controlled by the Pied Piper would always come after them, no matter where they fled. And there would be no hope for vampires and humans ever coexisting if they let Katie run mad any longer.

It would end now. She would end it.

“Ming Mei,” Mina said, and the former maid and true leader of Clan Li looked to her. “I leave the fate of vampires to you. Do what I could not and lead them to salvation.”

“No, princess! It should be you!” Ming Mei shouted and reached out to her. Mina clasped her hands between her own and kissed her fingertips.

“I fear that will no longer be possible,” Mina said with a sad smile. Ming Mei was sobbing and Mina knew she would be a wonderful queen. She had been right to take her in – she would do what Mina could not.

“Phoe,” Akira said and the little black-haired whirlwind of a werewolf perked up. “Look after Yuuhi for me, will you?”

Phoebe nodded mutely and tightened his grip on Yuuhi, who was sobbing against his shoulder.

“Thank you,” Akira said without turning. “Be strong, Yuuhi.”

Fur was spreading over Akira’s form, claws sprung from his hands and teeth turned into fangs. Beside him, Mina grew, into that beautiful woman that she now might never truly become. Black wings sprouted from her back and the two of them jumped from the roof. This time, they would defend it. They would defend the Bund and everyone in it.

“Forgive me,” Mina breathed as they tore through the hordes of vampires between them and Katie and Li. There was no other way to stop the assault now, they had to kill the two of them who held the keys to the Pied Piper.

“I have come to take your little playground again, Mina!” Katie cackled and Mina’s eyes widened as she too, turned into her soulform, one not unlike her own. Beside her, Li’s skin covered in shining scales as his body elongated until Akira and Mina were dwarfed by the monstrous form of a serpentine dragon.

“So that was the real you, huh?”

The dragon roared at them and swiped a large clawed paw at them.

“Let’s go, Akira,” Mina said and they jumped forward. The stench of rotted blood filled her nostrils as Akira ripped a chunk of meat out of Li’s scaled throat.

“Your story ends here, sister! Finally, I will be the true princess,” Katie shouted and threw herself at Mina. Mina growled and sent her flying into the next wall that cracked and filled the air with cement dust.

“Everything ends now,” Mina shouted. Her dark wings blotted out the moonlight as she towered over Katie and she could see the fear in her sister’s eyes. What it would have been like, to live as one? To have a real sister?

They could never be that, now.

Mina stared at her blood-covered hands for a moment as she stood over the still, small body beneath her. A moment too long.

She screamed in pain when Li ripped out a part of her side. Akira was by her side and jumped out of the rampaging beast’s path with her but Mina knew it was too late. Still, she smiled as she rested her head against Akira’s shoulder. She had always dreamed about being with him in the end. To die side by side, after a long life together… They had only had these short years together, but Mina had cherished every second.

“One last time, Akira,” Mina coughed and Akira set her down again. Her limbs felt light and her head was swimming. But it was not time yet. “Come with me once more.”

“Always, princess,” Akira said and Mina heard the melancholy in his voice and the pain in his eyes. She loved him more than anything.

She raised her hands to the helicopters in the sky and Beowulf rained down fire upon the dragon. Li screamed in pain, the vibrations shaking the walls of the Bund. But they held and Mina knew they would long after she was gone. This would be her last act as princess. As Queen of the vampires. Her children would go on without her.

They fought one last time together and although her life was draining from her, Mina had never before felt so alive. She was laughing and so was Akira and their dance filled the air with blood and rage and death.

The dragon’s last roar was more of a croak as it fell to the ground and finally felt still, gored and torn apart by claws and fangs and the Bund’s entire weapons arsenal.

A weak smile graced Mina’s face as she saw the controlled vampires stop their rampage when the Piper’s influence was cleared from their minds.

She swayed and fell forward, but Akira caught her small form in his arms before laying down with her. So even he… Mina felt a lump form in her throat.

“I’m sorry, princess… I failed in my duty...”

Akira’s voice was so quiet, Mina had never heard it that way before. Her proud wolf, her black king, where had all his life gone? Drawn from him by Mina’s dreams, her desire to have him by her side. If only he had been a normal boy, if only she had never met him.

“Don’t be sorry, Akira,” Mina whispered back. And was that her voice? How would anyone follow her like that? They wouldn’t even be able to hear.

“When you were with me… I was happy,” she continued, tears bright in her eyes. “I was happy, with you. And when you too were given eternity, I was so joyous I could burst… I thought it could forever be like this, you and me,” and she was crying now and Akira pulled her close with shaking arms. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and breathed in his calming scent, felt his warm skin against her own. He held her slight body with his long limbs, and she had so longed to properly grow up and be his bride one day. She didn’t want to continue that long, cursed line of Tepeş women. She didn’t want to birth another sister and mother both, she wanted to have children with Akira. Energetic and bright and joyful werewolves and vampires, whatever they may be, so long as they were theirs.

“Me too, princess,” Akira breathed against her ear. “I love you, Mina.”

They pressed their foreheads together and their tears joined on the blood-stained ground.

“I love you too, Akira. Always, forever,” Mina cried. She drew herself forward with her last strength and her lips captured Akira’s and her heart ached. It was sweet, for all they waited and it was bitter, for it was the last time they ever would. She could no longer hear the cries and screams of her friends and allies around her as they finally reached them.

They held onto each other as heartbeats slowed and breaths stilled forever.

Their eternity had only lasted seven years, but even if it had only been a second, Mina would have been glad for spending it with Akira.


End file.
